Julian Keller
"'--LISTEN UP! You've all been talking. Gossiping. About one of our classmates is going to go to jail. You should be ashamed of yourselves. He's a mutant. Just like you and me. Some flatscan from the FBI shows up and says he's dangerous. And you all believe it? So Kevin Ford is dangerous? We all are. We're the next next step in evolution and they want to shut us down. And all you can do about it it gossip. Take a good look at Kevin 'cuz he could be you." Storia Background Julian nasce il 13 Aprile 2019 in una famiglia molto ricca di Los Angeles. I genitori sono passati in poco tempo dalla classe lavoratrice allo status di bilionari, inseriti nel giro di ricchi della città, con una casa enorme a Beverly Hills e un maggiordomo. Non solo, ma la loro influenza è tale che hanno conoscenze e connessione un po' ovunque, compreso il Dipartimento di Sicurezza Nazionale degli Stati Uniti. Tutte le aspettative della famiglia vengono riversate sul fratello maggiore, che si dimostra il figlio perfetto ed entra, difatti, dopo la laurea in management, nel business dei genitori. Julian, non dotato al pari del fratello, viene considerato invece fin da piccolo un po' come la pecora nera della famiglia: è troppo agitato, impulsivo ed incapace di mantenere un basso profilo, e queste caratteristiche andranno peggiorando con l'età. Crescendo comunque in un ambiente del genere, Julian finirà per prendere a sua volta l'atteggiamento elitario ed un po' spocchioso dei genitori. Per farvi capire il tipo di vita che fa questo ragazzo vi dico solo che per il suo dodicesimo compleanno i genitori spendono dieci milioni di dollari, perchè nel giro dei ricchi le feste vengono viste come una competizione. 2035: La vita più o meno tranquilla di Julian finisce all'età di sedici anni, quando si manifestano i suoi poteri mutanti. I genitori non lo rifiutano nettamente, ma gli consigliano di tenere il più possibile un basso profilo e di tenerli nascosti, approfittando del fatto che può "passare" come umano. Quando Julian insiste per usarli normalmente senza nascondersi, lo impacchettano e lo mandano alla scuola di Xavier. Xavier Institute La vita di Julian allo Xavier institute è a dir poco turbolenta. E' sempre in prima linea per combinare guai e si inimica un sacco di gente sia fra gli studenti che fra gli insegnanti a causa della sua attitudine. Viene inserito inizialmente nella training squad di Northstar, dove diventa buon amico di Victor Borkowski (Anole), ma le continue punizioni e tensioni fanno sì che venga spostato in un'altra squadra. Viene quindi affidato a definire - Jean? Il Prof? ed è qui che si crea il suo vero gruppo. Instaura infatti un legame molto forte con i suoi nuovi compagni di squadra, Cessily Kincaid (Mercury), Santo Vaccarro (Rockslide), Sooraya Quadir (Dust), Brian Cruz (Tag) e Kevin Ford (Wither). Farebbe di tutto per proteggerli ed arriva a considerarli come una vera e propria famiglia. Prende particolarmente di mira David Alleyne (Prodigy) dei New Mutants, ritenendo che abbia un potere mutante piuttosto inutile ma nel quale vede un autentico avversario come leader e stratega. Con l'arrivo di Joshua Foley alla scuola, Julian trova un alleato perfetto per le sue trovate al limite della legalità e del buon senso, e un compagno di punizioni. Tra le varie cose che i due combinano insieme, nel primo mese dall'arrivo di Josh, ricordiamo il risvegliare Amara Aquilla (Magma) dal coma tramite i poteri di guarigione (ancora incontrollati, nda) in cui si trovava in infermeria: i due ragazzi pensavano di fare una buona azione per la quale sarebbero stati lodati nonostante la pericolosità del gesto, ma Amara - appena sveglia e disorientata - scappa e per poco non incenerisce l'intera ala medica. L'amicizia-alleanza dei due finisce bruscamente quando Julian scopre che Josh ha fatto parte dei Reavers, un gruppo anti-mutante. Da quel momento lo eviterà e, anzi, non perderà occasione per ricordargli quella parte del suo passato. Si prende una cotta per Sofia Mantega (Wind Dancer), e poi per Laura Kinney. Sempre pronto a cacciarsi nei guai, ad un certo punto guida la sua squadra a cercare di salvare Kevin Ford (Wither) dall'FBI, che è giunto alla scuola per arrestare il ragazzo per l'omicidio (assolutamente involontario) del padre. Vengono fortunatamente fermati dalla training squad dei New Mutants prima che possano interagire con gli agenti federali, e prontamente riportati alla Scuola dagli insegnanti. Alla fine del primo anno anno scolastico la squadra di Jullian vince il premio Field Day, essendo stata quella con i risultati migliori nelle esercitazioni sul campo. Julian gongola e se la tira. Il Kingmaker Julian invita la sua squadra a casa sua per le vacanze. I guai iniziano subito: la sicurezza dell'aereoporto non vuole far salire Santo e Cessily, in quanto fatti di roccia e di metallo, sull'aereo perché "come possono dire ai passeggeri che devono viaggiare con dei mutanti pericolosi"? Julian si incazza e la squadra si azzuffa con la sicurezza. Tutto viene apparentemente risolto quando Julian fa una telefonata e utilizza gli agganci di famiglia per far chiamare l'aereoporto da parte del Dipartimento di Sicurezza Nazionale. A quel punto li fanno salire sull'aereo. Appena arrivati a casa, tuttavia, Julian riceve una brutta sorpresa: l'usare le conoscenze della famiglia per far salire dei mutanti su di un aereo ha gettato, secondo i genitori, cattiva luce sulla famiglia; Julian dovrebbe imparare a nascondere i suoi poteri, ma visto che non intende farlo loro non possono correre rischi col loro patrimonio. Quindi lo diseredano. E poi se ne vanno in vacanza alle Hawaii. Ma non preoccuparti, Julian, ti vogliamo bene lo stesso. Oltraggiato ed incazzato, Julian è deciso a scoprire qualche scheletro nell'armadio dei suoi genitori, perchè nessuno, a pensarci bene, può fare così tanti soldi in così poco tempo. O, almeno, trovare qualcosa che gli dica che non possono diseredarlo così da un giorno all'altro. Quello che trovano nella cassaforte è un foglio con delle istruzioni per evocare un certo "Kingmaker". Sooraya è la voce della ragione ma nessuno la ascolta, e i ragazzi seguono le istruzioni e lo evocano. Il Kingmaker arriva e accetta di esaudire un desiderio a testa. Julian in particolare chiede fama e gloria, e in breve si trova nella posizione di poter salvare un governatore da un attentato. In cambio, il Kingmaker chiede loro di portargli una valigetta che si trova nella sede della Genetassist Inc, dicendo loro che contiene ricerche sul genoma umano che dei mercenari vogliono rubare. E' ovviamente una menzogna: la valigetta contiene un'arma biologica che il Kingmaker deve consegnare al Dottor Octopus, un altro suo cliente. La squadra, ignara, accetta e si reca al laboratorio, dove si scontra con i due presunti mercenari: Paladin e Diamondback. Nello scontro, poco prima di sconfiggerli, la verità sembra venire a galla e i ragazzi scoprono anche i due mercenari erano stati assunti dallo S.H.I.E.L.D. Julian insiste comunque per portare la valigetta al Kingmaker. Una volta là, Julian accetta di consegliarglierla solo se promette di scindere i loro contratti. Quando il Kingmaker accetta e distrugge i fogli, i ragazzi lo attaccano e riescono a sconfiggerlo. Non solo, ma riescono anche a distruggere l'arma biologica (grazie al tocco di Wither) prima di consegnarla allo S.H.I.E.L.D.. Quest for Magik 2036: Julian è, insieme a Noriko, uno dei fortunati che non viene trasportato subito nel Limbo. I due vengono contattati da Trance, che riesce a dire solo due cose: che i ragazzi sono finiti all'inferno, e il nome Belasco. Insieme, contattano la O*N*E (o chi per lei da noi) e scoprono che Amanda Sefton è in coma in Germania, e chiedono agli X-men di andare con loro. Successivamente vengono trasportati nel Limbo da Amanda insieme ad una sentinella, dove vengono attaccati da migliaia di demoni. Quando Illyana ritorna in sè ritrasporta tutti sulla terra. L'avventura lascia un sacco di cicatrici (visibili e non) ad un sacco di gente. Il futuro BOH. Poteri e Abilità Julian possiede la normale forza e forma fisica di un ragazzo della sua conformazione che esegue abituale esercizio fisico. Può, comunque, aumentare la sua forza grazie alla telecinesi. Poteri * Telecinesi: è un telecineta di primo livello, tanto che hanno dovuto mettergli dei controlli mentali sui suoi poteri per aiutarlo ad imparare a controllarli meglio e con più calma. Anche perchè faceva casino. In generale, sa fare con la telecinesi tutte le cose classiche: manipolazione di oggetti/persone, volo, creazione di scudi e proiezione energetica. Senza i blocchi mentali è chiaramente molto più forte, e arriva ad essere capace di manipolare la materia a livello molecolare. Quando usa le sue abilità, il suo corpo, occhi, mani e gli oggetti su cui sta focalizzando la telecinesi appaiono circondati da un'aura verde. Abilità * Nella training squad si sta addestrando sia nel combattimento corpo a corpo che nelle strategie tattiche (è il leader della squadra). Diciamo che deve imparare a controllare un po' il suo temperamento, se vuole migliorare. Debolezze * Collera: essendo la telecinesi un potere mentale, è influenzata anche dalle emozioni e può facilmente sfuggire di mano se Julian è arrabbiato. Cosa che accade spesso. Questo può causare scoppi incontrollati di energia telecinetica o esplosioni di oggetti vicini, a seconda del livello di incazzatura. Anche solo quando Julian è molto irritato, i suoi occhi diventano verdi istintivamente. Equipaggiamento * Come X-men nella training squad: tuta rinforzata coi colori della squadra. Altro Altri Universi * In Earth 10812 è Julian Keller, un 5 sulla scala Kinsey compagno di stanza di Lawrence Kinney. * In Earth 12108 è Juliet Keller. * In Earth 88108 non lo so. Trivia * Sulla scala Kinsey è uno 0'''. * Team '''Botte. * Nella classificazione asgardiana è una Polpetta che si dà arie da Polpettone. * A Hogwarts sarebbe a Serpeverde. * A Westeros sarebbe un Lannister: Hear me Roar. * Se fosse un animale sarebbe un criceto. * E' continuamente attratto da ragazze che riescono a ridimensionarlo con uno sguardo. * Ha una cotta e allo stesso tempo è terrorizzato da Laura Kinney. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 2 Forza 2 Velocità 3 Resistenza 4 Proiez. energ. 5 Abilità combattive 3-4* * dopo l'addestramento X-men Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:X-Men